The Fate of the Dead
by Aros-Ryokai
Summary: This is my very first fanfic to be published and the first one I actually got far on when writing. Heavy on OC's and lacks a lot of the original cast. Rated M for later content. Also the prologue sucks.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**The Fate of the Dead**

Prologue: A "Brief" Summary

20 years. It has been 20 long years since the war at Karakura Town. 20 years since the defeat of Aizen and the reinsertion of the Vizard into Soul Society. 20 years since the Espada became faithful allies instead of feared enemies. 20 years since peace reigned supreme in Soul Society, things running smoothly and fewer Hollows than ever. Things had changed in those 20 years though, Captains stepping down to let the new generation in, the new Captains, some of the best Soul Society has ever seen.

Perhaps the thing that got the ball rolling for change was the Captain Commander transferring to the Zero Squad. No one believed that anyone could be as strong and reliable as Yammamoto, but they found someone. Especially the man now in the seat of Captain Commander. The peaceful man immediately granted amnesty to the fugitives known as the Vizard (used collectively to save time), Yoruichi Shihon, Kisuke Urahara, and Tessei. This move was risky because of the popular opinion that they shouldn't be allowed to reenter Soul Society, it was the right thing and he knew it. The treaty between the Espada and Soul Society was his idea too, that was even more risky than the last, but was worth it.

The Captains had had some breakthroughs of tradition, as not to keep things boring, most would guess. Shunsui and Liza were the first to break the barrier that separated the current Soul Reapers and the Vizard with their wedding almost immediately after the war was over, with his proposal on the battlefield itself. Needless to say, those two couldn't be trusted to run the 8th Division, so they were allowed to live a more peaceful life in the human world, despite being offered a position in the Zero Squad. Nanao was a little ticked, but she was happy for them, despite what she says she misses the old guy as her Captain, mostly because of the fact that her new Captain was probably worse than Shunsui as hard as that may be to believe.

Renji and Rukia were finally wed, once Byakuya gave his permission. If he didn't give permission, Renji would be dead as soon as a rumor of a wedding occurred. However, not only did he give his permission, but also gave her away at the wedding. How did Rukia accomplish this, you may ask? She threatened him with moving to the living and living with Ichigo and maybe doing some stuff that shouldn't be mentioned this early in the story. Anyway. Byakuya agreed and they are now happy together.

Since we're on the topic of weddings, obviously, we might as well talk about Kisuke and Yoruichi. They got married 2 full years after the war, much to the dismay of Soifon who still believed that "Madam" Yoruichi was too good for that scum Urahara (in her words). Well until Yoruichi said that she could live with them, much to the dismay of Urahara who still believed that that bitch Soifon was too psycho for her own good (in my words).

Needless to say, Soifon resigned as well. Now for the Espada!

The Espada had not only become allies, but some, most actually, had some connections to the other worlds, on a personal level. The very first Espada was known as Neliel Odershcvank, and was still very fond of Ichigo, as he soon found out as the weekly visits showed. The new second Espada was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who always went with Nel to fight with Ichigo, much to Ichigo's "joy". Also, don't ask how he survived, I don't know either, just go with it. Finally, there is Gantenbainne, who was third Espada, and had a weird thing for Chad (ew). They rebuilt Los Noches and began a government, yes a _government, _in Hueco Mundo. They solidified the reishi field within all of Hueco Mundo, and allowed a mere 500 hollows to enter the real world once every 24 hours. It isn't the end of the hollow threat, but that could never be the case, and if you don't know why, watch the episode where Uryuu comes in. It was still nice.

Ichigo himself had resigned from Soul Society, though not from his town. Being a Substitute Soul Reaper was hard work when you where alone, but luckily he wasn't. He had his best friends, Chad and Uryuu at his side and his ever-faithful wife, Orihime, to cheer him on. Renji and Rukia hadn't forgotten about him either, and they came to visit from time to time and even had a little vacation in the real world. They took their honeymoon there.

It was nice. It all was. The peace, the alliance, and the weddings. Unfortunately, this was all just the calm before the storm. 20 years was up and all peace, no matter how great, had to break. It would do just that, but not quite yet. To start everything off, two young men had to die, enemies had to come back, and people you thought you knew will surprise you. After all, no illusion is complete without someone to trick…


	2. Chapter 1: Life

Chapter 1: Life

"Dude. Dude! Wake the hell up man!" What was that voice? Who was it talking to? Why was my bed suddenly so hard? These were all questions that meant thinking, so I decided against answering them. Then a new one popped into my head. Why does my side hurt? That one needed some thought as well, but it was more pressing than the others, so I opened my eyes and saw a rather large individual kicking me in the ribs repeatedly. He saw me open my eyes and stopped kicking and said, "Jesus man! Yur one tough bastard to wake up." My mind went blank for a moment, which usually happened when I woke up for some reason, and then I began to take in my surroundings and the questions from earlier began to be answered.

The voice that was speaking to me was my brother, Borador, who had probably been trying to wake me up for a good 20 to 30 minutes at this point. The one he was talking to was me, unless he had an imaginary friend I was unaware of which was a possibility in my opinion. Finally, the bed had become so hard because it wasn't my bed, but the ground, and not very soft ground either. I slowly sat up and looked up at my brother, my side still hurting from his series of kicks to my ribs and kidney. I opened my mouth to say something about him being an ass, but it came out more like, "Uhhh…" He laughed a little and before I had the chance to lay back down he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me to my feet, which promptly fell out from under me and I hit the ground, but not before my head hit the crappy wooden frame of my bed.

That woke me up, finally, and I stood up and took in where I was. I was in a crappy little room, made of crappy wood, with a crappy desk in between two crappy beds, each with a crappy window beside it that gave a crappy view of the crappy little town we lived in. Oh, and there was a big retard with purple hair laughing quietly to himself. I stood up, still a wobbly, but I managed to stay up this time, but something didn't seem right. I couldn't see! I began to panic and began wildly shouting out,"Boar! Boar! Help me I can't see! Everyone always said that, "Aros you will go blind if you keep up your bad habits", but I didn't listen! I didn't listen!"

That did it for Boar, he laughed, and hard. He was laughing so hard that I heard him hit the ground and roll around. That kind of laughter. That worried me just a tad. "Boar! What did you do?! You poisoned me, didn't you? If I could see you I would kill you dead man, kill you dead!" Through the laughter I heard him say something, but I couldn't make it out. Then he said it again, "HahahAH…hai…haHAhahA…hair." That didn't make any sense at first. Then it hit me. I reached up to my eyes and brushed my hair out of their way, and then I could see! I felt like an idiot, but I had gotten used to that feeling a long time ago.

I looked down and saw Boar breathing hard on the floor and a thought occurred. I lifted my foot and slammed it right into his stomach. He made a lunging motion up and the lay back down. I lifted up my foot and he immediately went to massage it. I looked down at his pain and laughed and said, "Karma. Ain't it a bitch?" He nodded a little and I left him there, walking over to the desk to grab my new watch. Well Rolex, but who cares, it told time so it was a clock. On top of time it told, the day, date, and even the phase of the moon (which struck me as kinda useless).

I picked it up and looked at it and asked Boar, "Why did you wake me up so early, it's a Saturday! You know how I like to sleep in." He stood up, now over his stomach trauma, and looked quizzically at me and asked, "How do you know what day it is? You thought you were blind 40 seconds ago." I showed him the Rolex that I was busy trying to put on and his eyes got wide. "How did you get that thing? It must of cost at least $500." I fastened it to my wrist and I looked up at Boar and said, "They were having a sale. It was practically a steal." It was a terrible pun I know, but it conveyed the message I was trying to deliver.

He nodded his head and began to walk away but I asked once again, "So why did you wake me up so early on a Saturday? Besides to piss me off?" He stopped and slowly turned his head and a happy smile, his green eyes shining and he said, "You mean you really can't remember why today is special? We finally saved enough money to get a car!" Damn. How could I forget that? I looked at him and smiled. "Let me get ready and then we'll go." He turned and began to walk towards the door to the kitchen and he waved his hand up in the air and said, "Fine, but don't take to long." I got some clothes and decided to take a shower.

Some would think we were odd, but this was a normal day in our lives. It had been like this for 12 years. I still didn't remember much from the 6 years prior to that, but I did know we had always been happy. Probably more so before the tragedy, but like I said, I couldn't remember and neither could Boar. This was the only life we had ever known, the only one we knew. As I turned on the shower and stripped down to nakedness, I felt an odd feeling, like an omen of something terrible to come, but once I got in the shower and let the cold water roll over my body, I forgot about it. Too bad. I could have been helpful.

**All right so this is the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Review please and try not to dicks about it. If you have any questions that need to be answered, just ask, but like I said, don't be dicks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Living

**Chapter 2: Living**

As I got out of the shower I very quickly dried off and got dressed, my usual outfit of my black pants pants, black sweater, black shoes, and my Amon Amarth beanie. I wouldn't have to get dressed so fast if this goddamn place had a hot water heater, but rigging the pipes to the city pipe system was hard enough, so I dealt. I walked over to the mirror above the sink and check my white hair for any sign of fading. Boar and me dyed our hair on a regular basis, to show our "individuality". That's what we told a lot of people anyway, but it was really to piss off the local punks.

I walked up to the doorway and looked at the marks we had put on it since we had moved in here 8 years ago. My final mark was at 5'8 and Boars was at about 6'1. It made me feel diminutive, because not only was I pretty much a stick, weighing only about 140 pounds, and despite being fairly strong myself, Boar reminded me of a human tank. He worked out constantly and weighed about 200 pounds, most of it being muscle. However, what I lacked in strength, I made up for in intelligence. Not common sense intelligence, but more like tactical and "school-smarts" intelligence. This is the reason that I had an almost even record with Boar, especially when you consider that his only strategy was to run in, hypothetical guns a' blazing.

Whatever the case was, the trip down memory lane was fun, but we needed to get going. I wanted that car. I was the only one that had a license too, so that made it mostly mine by my logic. Anyway I brushed my teeth quickly and put on some deodorant and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and saw Boar with his usual display of a big ass bowl of dry cereal and Penthouse splayed out on the T.V. trays in front of him. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it, to find a new box of strawberry Pop tarts in it.

I pulled the Pop tarts down and opened the box and pulled one of the packs out. I opened it and walked over to where Boar was sitting and asked, "So, is that a new issue or an old one?" He didn't even look up and replied, "It's an old one, but a damn good one." He reached his hand into his bowl and his hand hit the bottom, making him look up from the magazine. He then stood up and picked the bowl up and took it to the sink and dropped it in. I took a bite out of my Pop tart.

He turned to me, his "69" jersey, faded blue jeans, and worn out tennis shoes helped paint the familiar picture that I was familiar with. He motioned for me to stand up and said, "Alright man, lets get going." I took a bite out of my Pop tart. I stood up and quickly chomped the rest of my Pop tart and threw away the wrapper. I stood up and grabbed my royal purple trench coat and my Boken (traditional wooden sword) and picked Boars coat from the ground. "Hey boar, you may want this. It was freezing yesterday and it'll be freezing today." He turned and looked back for a second and made a "Pfft" noise and walked out the door.

I waited. About 5 seconds and he ran back inside and he quickly grabbed his coat and flung it on, shivering madly as he did so. Slowly the shivering receded and he said, through still chattering teeth, "A-alright lets g-g-get going." I opened my mouth to say something about him being a dumbass, but before I had a chance he exclaimed, "Don't you say a g-goddamn thing!" I laughed and when he turned around I said it anyway which promptly triggered a punch to the face.

As we walked to the car dealer, me nursing a bloody nose, I got that strange feeling again, and this time it stayed for more than 3 seconds. It made me feel off, like something was following us. Like it needed us. I turned around and saw something, like a person, but two things were wrong. One was the way it seemed to not be completely solid, like a mirage. The other was the way it didn't have an arm.

I tapped my brother on the shoulder and quietly said, "Hey, there's another one." He stopped walking and turned to look. He saw it and he stood there and waited, as did I. As it got closer I could tell a few things about it. One, it was a woman; Two, her face was black, like it was bruised or burnt; Three, her head looked a bit caved in. She got closer and she realized that we could see her she began to say something, but it was too quiet to hear.

She kept repeating it, over and over, slowly getting closer, but slowly slowing down. She began to wobble and I saw her legs give way. She didn't hit the ground though, because in a flash, Boar had dashed forward and caught her. He lightly laid her on the ground and began to listen to her. I walked to where they were and looked down at the woman, the words "Help me" repeating over and over. Blood was pouring from the wound, despite one thing. She was a ghost.

We had seen some like her in the past, but never in this kind of condition, never bleeding. The chain was gone as well. We hadn't seen one without a chain at any point in the past. It was odd. Then something began to happen. A hole slowly began to open in her chest, but that wasn't all. She began to scream the most bloodcurdling scream I had ever heard.

Boar cringed at the sound and the hole in her chest began to grow wider, her screams becoming louder and more horrifying with every passing second. Then she began to fade, her screams receding. Boar looked up at where I stood and said, "She must be passing on." I shook my head, "No. She's not. If she was she wouldn't be in any pain, or at least, that's what I think." He turned back to the woman, almost completely gone now, no longer screaming, no longer bleeding. The hole finished forming and then she was gone. Just like that.

Boar stood up and asked me, "What the hell just happened?" I shook my head again and said, "I just wish I knew, but what I do know is that it isn't good." We turned to walk away from the scene and we heard a very loud, very annoying voice, "Well, well, well, if this isn't a Double Dose of freako I don't know what is!" A man with bright blonde hair walked out of the shadows, the large group of his gang following him.

"Damnit Reiichi, can't you leave us alone? This really isn't the time." I said this always, every time that this pain in the ass showed his ugly head. Every time I said it, he always replied with a nice, "Fuck you freaks." This time he added a little something for our enjoyment, "What was that whole little scene just now? Talkin' to air? That's a new level of freaky, even for you guys!" His gang promptly laughed with him. Boar stayed quiet oddly, so I spoke for him. "You know, I just have to ask, how long have you been at this? Since Jr. High, right? So would you mind explaining to me why? You aren't tough, so you got a gang, you aren't smart, so you kept the gang, and you certainly aren't a very pretty sight, so you beat people up. Did I hit home?"

A vein that popped up in his head and the priceless look on his face answered that for me. He pointed at us and screamed, "Kill them!" His guys charged, brass knuckles, sticks, and aluminum bats in hand. Of course we retaliated, and hard. Boar was the first to react, his feet moving in a blur and his fist crushing the face of the nearest guy. I just watched, that's all I wanted to do this time. Boar ducked underneath a bat and grabbed the attackers wrist and flung him into another one of the gang, knocking him to the ground.

A brass knuckle slammed into his side and he fell over for a second, but before the other guy could land another blow, Boar recovered and hit him with a hard fist to the gut and a hard uppercut to the face. A bat hit him in the side of the head, making him stumble to the side, which was taken as an opportunity for another who then slammed a stick into his gut. This made him double over and then one of the guys lifted a bat to hit him, but he never got a chance.

A wooden sword hit the guy square in the face, the crack of his broken nose easily heard. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and another tried to attack, but I managed to block and swept his legs out from under him. I then raised my foot in the air to stomp, but was struck by a brass knuckle to the face, sending me airborne. I hit the ground hard and the guy raised his fist into the air and it slammed into my chest, cracking a rib or two and then he raised his fist to hit me again, but before he could his hand was grabbed by another, much larger hand.

I turned and saw Boar standing there, bruised and bloody, a miserable heap of unconscious bodies on the ground behind him. He lifted the guy off of me and with his other hand, helped me up. The guy pulled his bare fist back and hit Boar in the face, barely fazing him. Boar said to me, "You want this one? After all he broke your strategy." I stood up and cracked my neck and pulled my Boken back, "You know me so well man." Then I swung.


End file.
